In one conventional data storage arrangement, a computer node includes a host bus adapter (HBA). The HBA communicates with a data storage system via one or more communication links using a communication protocol associated with the one or more links. The physical connection between the HBA and the data storage system typically includes one or more cables designed to carry commands and data between the HBA and the data storage system using a communication protocol. Communicating data over cable may degrade the quality of the signals encoding the data, and this may limit the cable length between an HBA and the data storage system. Additionally, extending the cable length can introduce noise in the data stream between the data storage system and the HBA. Retimers have been employed to reduce jitter and noise in the data stream. However, conventional retimers can communicate using only a single predetermined communication protocol. Thus, in the conventional data storage arrangement, since a retimer is incapable of communicating using different communication protocols, conventional data storage arrangements do not provide a mechanism to extend the cable distance in a data storage arrangement where multiple communication protocols are employed.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.